Pasado
by Erk92
Summary: Kuina estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Oía como alguien la llamaba pero no podía contesarle, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovil


No tenía pensado escribir esto, fue un desvario de mi mente a las 5 de la mañana pero ya que lo he escrito me gustaria que me dieseis vuestra opinión.

One Piece no e pertenece a mi si no al gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Capitulo único**

Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada y había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. Kuina intento hacer memoria de cómo había llegado a esa situación. El día anterior había tenido el combate número dos mil con el pequeño Zoro. Tenía que reconocer que el crío se estaba esforzando y avanzaba a pasos agigantados pero ella simplemente era mejor por lo que le derroto poco después de iniciar el combate. Recordaba vagamente que se había derrumbado frente a él porque no sería capaz de cumplir su sueño. Era una mujer y su padre creía firmemente que no podría llegar a ser un buen espadachín por lo que ni siquiera le dejaría intentarlo. Increíblemente aquel pequeño peliverde que siempre lloraba, aunque nunca se rendía le había dado un sermón acerca de su vida y del mundo, convenciéndola de que daba igual que fuera mujer, tenía que intentar alcanzar su sueño, mejorar en el arte de la espada porque ella era una meta para el. Alguien a quien superar para seguir su propio sueño, por lo que no podía tirar la toalla. Con la fe recuperada, volvió al dojo y se enfrento a su padre. Le informo, porque ya estaba harta de pedir permiso sabiendo que no se lo iba a conceder, de que al día siguiente se marcharía de allí y viajaría por todo el mundo, incluso por el Grand line con tal de mejorar su técnica con la espada. Su padre había fruncido el ceño pero tras escuchar la explicación sonrió y le dijo que la apoyaba. Sirvió un te especial para cerebrarlo y la convenció para que se fuera a dormir, que el se encargaría de todo. El último recuerdo que tenía en su mente era de haberse acostado en su futón.

Intento moverse pero le resultó imposible, sus músculos no le respondían. Se concentro en lo que había a su alrededor. Notaba un paño de tela cubriéndole los ojos. Estaba acostada en el suelo y oía una voz de lejos llamándola. Aparto todo pensamiento de su mente y se centró en la voz. Era indudablemente de Zoro y parecía que estaba… ¿llorando? Por algún motivo este llanto resultaba más desgarrador que cualquier lloriqueo de los que le había escuchado. No cesaba de repetir su nombre por lo que dedujo que la estaba buscando. ¿Dónde estaba? Seguía sin ver nada. Puso todas sus fuerzas en intentar contestarle, decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y pronto se reuniría con él y le daría una paliza por llorar pero cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Recupero la conciencia horas mas tardes. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido pero sus sentidos parecían haberse recobrado. El suelo no dejaba de moverse y tuvo que reprimir una arcada. Abrió lo ojos, no sin esfuerzo, y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en la parte trasera de una caravana y se oían las voces de los conductores. Los escucho hablar detenidamente intentando saber que pasó y a dónde la llevaban.

- Así que la tenemos que llevar al convento del otro lado de la isla ¿no? No entiendo como un padre puede encerrar así a una joven como ella – Kuina no entendía nada ¿La llevaban a un convento? ¿Y por qué aquel hombre había mencionado a su padre?

- Escuche que la chica quería echarse a la mar por lo que el hombre la drogo y fingió su muerte. Supongo que prefiere tenerla encerrada y a salvo que perdida por el mundo. De todos modos no lo cuestiones, solo hacemos esto por dinero. Además nos han pagado una suma muy sustanciosa por hacerlo sin que nadie se entere

La realidad le golpeo como si le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua fría. Su padre le había mentido. No solo no le dejaría ir tras su sueño, si no que la encerraría para que no pudiese escaparse. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que huir de allí. Además, ¿Qué era eso de fingir su muerte? Ahora entendía los gritos de Zoro, ya encontraría la manera de comunicarse con él y decirle que estaba a salvo, pero lo primero era huir.

Con sigilo salto del carro y se corrió en dirección a un bosque que se encontraba a no mas de cien metros. No llevaba ni la mitad del recorrido cuando escucho los gritos de los conductores por lo que apresuro la marcha, tenia que llegar antes de que la alcanzaran. Entre los árboles podría perderlos mas fácilmente y así salir airosa de esa situación. Cruzo la distancia a toda velocidad y no redujo su marcha. Salvaba los obstáculos con la agilidad de un felino e internamente agradeció a su entrenamiento por la rapidez de reflejos que le habían dado. Mas de una vez estuvo a punto de chocarse con un árbol o de comerse una rama. Ya casi podía saborear la libertad cuando los árboles se acabaron de pronto. Había llegado al límite del bosque. Cada vez escuchaba mas cercanas las voces de los hombres por lo que no tenia muchas salidas. Calculo la distancia que la separaba del mar. El acantilado no era muy alto por lo que la caía no seria muy dura pero dudaba que le restasen las fuerzas suficientes como para llegar a algún sitio a nado. Las voces seguían aproximándose por lo que se decidió, prefería morir que pasarse la vida encerrada, además el morir era solo una posibilidad, no cometería suicidio. Pondría todo su empeño en salvarse. Salto al mar cuando le pareció ver a uno de los hombres asomarse entre la maleza. Esperaba que no la hubiesen visto o su escapada podía ser solo una perdida de tiempo. El agua estaba mas fría de lo que esperaba y tras varios intentos consiguió salir a la superficie. El aire inundó sus pulmones y eso le dio fuerzas para empezar a nadar.

La corriente era cada vez mas fuerte y la empujaban hacia abajo pero Kuina no se rindió, sabía que si lo hacía seria su final por lo que siguió nadando incansablemente hacia algún lugar tranquilo. Tras diez minutos de incansable nado los músculos se le empezaban a acalambrar y su cuerpo sufría de espasmos. Aunque ya no sentía el efecto de la droga su cuerpo seguía entumecido, probablemente a causa de la temperatura del agua. La corriente ya no la arrastraba pero no veía salvación posible, se había alejado demasiado de la costa y ya no le quedaban las suficientes fuerzas como para volver. El ultimo pensamiento se lo dedico a Zoro, el seguiría su sueño y se convertiría en el mejor espadachín por los dos, tenía fe en él.

---------------------

Smoker observaba a la pequeña naufraga que habían encontrado un par de horas atrás a la deriva en las cercanías de una isla del East blue que yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería del barco mientras el médico le informada de su estado

- Su cuerpo parece estar bien, solo sufre de un caso de agotamiento severo, aunque puede que su cerebro halla sufrido algunas lesiones a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Es posible que no tenga ningún recuerdo de quien es o que a pasado, y en el pero de los casos también puede afectarle a su sentido del movimiento hasta quedar parapléjica, no puedo decir mas hasta que la paciente no despierte y pueda ver sus síntomas.

Smoker no hizo ningún movimiento y el doctor se retiró. Podía deducir que la chica practicaba algún deporte, a juzgar por su buen tono muscular debía haber empezado desde muy pequeña, quizá desde que tenia tres o cuatro años. Si fuese algun arte marcial o combate con algun arma seria perfecto. Trataría de convencerla de que se uniese a la marina, siempre hacía falta gente y sospechaba que no eracomo los inútiles que eran todos los que se alistaban últimamente. La muchacha había luchado por sobrevivir y eso merecía un reconocimiento.

Vio como la muchacha abría los ojos y espero su reacción. Se veía confundida y parecía estar bastante aturdida. Su mirada se poso en Smoker

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? – Parecía que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Smoker sonrió

- Yo soy el capitán Smoker, estas en mi barco y en cuanto a lo de quien eres, eso no importa, ahora estas a mi cargo, yo cuidare de ti.

------------

Aqui acaba, ¿qué les ha parecido? Ya se que es bastante extraño pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza asi que me animé a escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor


End file.
